Many substances are provided in tubes or other deformable dispensers that tend to leave behind an appreciable amount of material. Many expensive pharmaceuticals require such packaging due to intrinsic thermal, light, and/or oxidative sensitivity of the pharmaceutical. Current packaging to prevent or eliminate such sensitivity typically results in wasted material that cannot be accessed by the user. In addition, current packaging that primarily functions to protect the contents thereof is not designed or capable of metered dispensing.